


Men's nightly reading

by Cmrg



Series: The wasteland series of dr. Richards and the Courier [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Magazines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmrg/pseuds/Cmrg
Summary: Dr. Richards finds out that the Courier kid has a vintage porn magazine.
Relationships: Male Courier/Alex Richards
Series: The wasteland series of dr. Richards and the Courier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Men's nightly reading

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistake pls let me know, I got a little lazy with doing beta read this one

Richards relaxed feeling the Courier lips around his dick, he looked down, looking those red lips around the head, a tongue collecting his pre come. He was sitting in the sleeping bag inside the courier tent in Forlorn hope, with his trouser and underwear pulled down, and the courier kid kneeling between his legs.

It was the first time the boy was trying this out on Richards since they started having sex. He wasn’t the most skilled Richard’s ever had, thought he, but the boy eagerness was making him really turned on.

‘’Yeah, baby, just like that, you doing it so good-uh’’

He slid a hand across his chest, pinching a nipple under his shirt. He forced himself not to put his other hand on the courier’s head, letting the boy dictate his own pace, instead sliding it on the soft surface of the sleeping bag not paying much attention to it, until his hand touched something hard under the pillow on his side.

Curious Richard lifted the pillow to look at it.

‘’Sugar, is that… a magazine?’’ he said confused picking it up to see the cover.

Richards had barely seen the silhouette of a man in the cover when the courier pulled off of his cock in a fast movement, snapping the magazine out of Richards Hand in a quick move, screaming.

‘’Richards, don’t look at it’’ he held the magazine behind his back ‘’Please, don’t…do it’’

Richards was so confused if he done something wrong, but then he saw the boy’s face redden, getting tomato like just like when they try something new in bed.

He laughed in a low tune understanding what was going on, his dick was still rock hard between his legs and he made an effort to get closer to the courier, with a soft gentle smile.

‘’Uhm…but why can’t I see it, my little buttercup? Uhm?’’ he kissed the boy neck ‘’Is that personal stuff? Family pictures or something like that?’’ he teased licking the shell of the boy ear.

The doctor slid his hand over the tent in the front of the courier’s pant, touching the hard and painful cock through the cloth, making the boy cry out a moan, his hand on the magazine relaxing.

‘’Or is it something else?’’ the courier could feel his hot breath against his ear ‘’Something you use when you are all alone in this tent? When I am busy with my patients all night and I can’t come to see you? To see to your needs?’’

The boy let out a strangled noise.

‘’Nah- Alex, please…You can’t see it, you will laugh at me’’ said feeling his face warm and himself weak under Richards hands ‘’It’s silly’’

‘’Baby…haven’t I told you to not be afraid of show me what you’re into? It’s not like I don’t masturbate when you are not around’’ he grinned rubbing his nose down the boy jaw, he opened the courier trouser, observing the wet spot in his underwear. ‘’Let us enjoy what you like together, shall we?’’

The courier looked into Richards eyes and he nodded with a smile, reassuring the boy.

‘’Yeah? Uhm…if you say so, and promise not to laugh?’’

Richards felt like laughing of the naivety of the courier just there, but only gave him a warm smile.

‘’You know me, honey, I am all mad for you, nothing that you do can drive me way’’

The boy slowly pulled back his arm, showing to Richards the magazine just like a kid that has done something wrong would do to a parent.

Richards picked it up, looking at the man in the cover, he was in the beach and another man was pulling down his swim shorts, showing a little of his ass cheeks, he was a handsome guy, thought Richards, chocolate colour hair, cut at the 50s style, smiling at the other man, with a one million dollar man smile.

‘’You nightly reading is hot, baby’’ he looked up at the Courier redden face ‘’Really hot your little secret’’ he gave him a cheeky smile.

‘’I was afraid that…uhm’’ he looked down at his own hands ‘’You…aren’t you…uhm like jealous?’’

That made Richards laugh in a sweet tone, feeling his chest warm at the boy worries.

‘’No baby…’’ he smoothed a hand down the courier cheek ‘’Why would on earth I wound be jealous of man that has been dead for 200 years, my sweet thing?’’

He looked down at the bulge in the courier underwear, touching it.

‘’Unless…if you think of this fellas. Do you, buttercup?’’ said feeling the warm of the erection against his palm, kissing behind his ear, this Richards knew to always make him wriggle ‘’When you are on your belly and I am behind you, driving into you? Do you think I am one of this guys? Do you want to me to be one of this guys? Do you, baby boy?’’

Heat was coiling up in his lower belly. He felt electric waves run through his body.

He was moaning desperate, eyes shut and a hand resting on Richards thigh near to his still erect cock. At every lick of Richards tongue on his ear he was getting more and more wet, dirtying all of his underwear.

‘’No-oh, Richards…’’ he tried to deny.

‘’No what baby boy? You don’t want this guys to fuck you, hum?’’ Richards free hand slid through his chest, pinching a nipple, touching it sensitive skin ‘’I will tell you a little secret, sugar…I would like to see you getting fucked by one of then…’cause I know none of them can make you wriggle like I do’’

He nibbled his ear, kissing down his jaw until his mouth, kissing the corner of it, moving his hands faster on the boy’s dick.

‘’Who knew you’re ah voyeur uhm…Alex, ah I am almost there uhm’’ said the boy moving frenetically against his hand.

The doctor laughed warmly against his face.

‘’Not much my cup of tea, that type of reading of your…but I would love a magazine of yours, buttercup… you all hot and bothered, half naked, making a naughty pose to the camera’’ he circled the head of the courier’s cock with his thumb ‘’I would even show everyone in the camp how sexy you’re baby boy’’

The courier held Richards arm crying out.

‘’Richards…fu-uck’’ he came in his pants, making a mess, moving against Richards hand, rubbing himself, getting all the friction he could get.

Richards kissed him deep, stealing the rest of his shallow breath, laying the boy’s body against his, kissing his sweaty forehead. Playfully he lifted the boy underwear, looking the mess of his cum in there and the boy laughed breathless looking it too.

‘’You liked that, didn’t you? I made you really wet’’ he mumbled in the boy’s ear making him shiver.

‘’You always make me’’ he smiled happily ‘’But…you didn’t…came yet’’

The courier pushed way his tired eyes and looked down at Richards exposed hard cock. Richards looked excited at the boy, opening his legs so he could fit between them.

‘’I knew you would not forget of me’’

The courier looked way from his cock for a moment, thinking, then looked back at Richards.

‘’Alex…I want you to look at that magazine while I blow you, would…you…I mean…is that okay? Is it too much?’’ asked him unsure, but Richards kept smiling lightly.

‘’Sure, buttercup, would that be a turn on for you?’’ provoked him and the boy bitten his lip down ‘’I think It will’’ his smile grew ‘’So down to the job I see’’

He picked up the magazine, getting up on his feet so he could see the courier kneeling in front of him, wishing only that he was all naked, like the men on the magazine.

The courier wrapped his lips around the head sucking him gently, Richards moaned remembering to look at the magazine. Opening it up to see long dead men rubbing themselves against each other, Richards could really see the appeal of the thing, with their pompadour hairs and boyish figures was just Richards type, but when he looked down at the boy sucking him, he liked more, that was the real deal.

In the magazine he found a picture of a boy that more or less looked like his courier boy, he was in a rousing position being fucked hard by two elder men.

Richards imagined that the boy was his courier, getting fucked by those magazine man, just like he would imagine in his lonely nights in his tent. Maybe Richards was a voyeur, he did liked that idea of man fucking his boy in front of him, driving into him, while he begged for Richards to do it himself.

He looked at the boy sucking him rather sloppy and pulled the magazine way, holding the courier face in hand, stopping his movement.

‘’Put your tongue out, baby boy, let’s do something worthy of your nightly reads’’ and the boy did letting Richards take his dick in hand, rubbing it on his tongue, looking the pre come sliding from the head, rubbing it all.

He started to move his cock on the courier’s tongue, looking at his eager eyes, feeling the texture of his wet muscle. He pulled off rubbing it against his face, leaving traces of his stick sperm across the boy cheek, he was so close, he could feel the heat in his belly growing. Then he was surprised when the boy pulled his mouth on his cock again, sucking the head gently, sliding his tongue on the opening of his urethra.

‘’Baby-ah, fuck!’’ Richards pulled off cummings on the boy’s face.

Sliding a hand over the length of his member, moaning, with closed eyes feeling the shock weaves run through his body. Richards forced himself to look at the boy’s face covered in his cum, his hair, his cheeks, nose, over his lips, where the courier darted out a tongue to collect some of it, tasting, making Richards sanity vanish.

‘’No, my sweet boy, I dirtied you all up’’ he said pulling the sensitive member back inside of his pant, then keeling down in front of the courier.

The courier smiled still a little shy and said.

‘’You can lick it of…if you want’’ he felt himself laughing at the surprise expression in Richards face, was so hard to shock the older man, that the boy giggled excited.

Of course it was just a tease, but then the boy saw Richards getting closer and then liking off a stripe of the fluid off his cheeks, tasting his own cum, making the boy let out a surprised moan.

Richards looked at the boy’s surprised face and laughed.

‘’But I do taste good, buttercup, who would say so?’’ he said cocky and the courier let out a still shocked smile.

The boy hugged the doctor, kissing him. Sex with Richards was always like that, hot and playful, he a lot of the time felt quite naïve, but the older man would treat everything naturally, as if nothing could surprise him or nothing would be a turn off, this was such a safe zone to the younger man. Richards was just a really cool guy and the boy could feel his chest tight full of feelings every time he smiled or said anything.

‘’You always do things the way I like…one day we should do yours’’ said the courier into the older man’s embrace, cuddling was a Richards thing, he loved to hold the boy after sex, caressing his hair, whispering sweet nonsense in his ear, making a shiver went down on his spine and he to smile dumbly.

‘’Ah…my thing, buttercup, I am not sure if I have a thing’’ he slid a hand down the side of his face ‘’I am a simple man, just to have you all hot and bothered for me is already my thing, baby boy’’ a kiss on the courier cheek ‘’I treasure you very much’’

The courier thought for a minute, feeling the older man hands tracing down his arm the back up again. Feeling his skin against Richards, feeling his heartbeat, hearing the sounds outside the tent.

‘’Alex? Would it be silly if…if I say that I…that I love you?’’ he said with the rest of courage he had in his body.

A silence went by in the room and then he could feel the older man smile against his neck, kissing up to his ear to whisper.

‘’If it is silly then we are just two silly men in love, my little buttercup’’

And the courier boy could not stop himself from smiling.


End file.
